


Gift Giveaway

by Currently_Underrated



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Gift Exchange, Gift Fic, Gift Giving, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:53:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25790146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Currently_Underrated/pseuds/Currently_Underrated
Summary: Comment a Dramatical Murder writing prompt that you wish to see and I'll gift it to you. Rules inside.
Relationships: Clear/Seragaki Aoba, Koujaku/Seragaki Aoba, Mink/Seragaki Aoba, Mizuki/Seragaki Aoba, Noiz/Seragaki Aoba, Ren/Seragaki Aoba, Seragaki Aoba/Trip/Virus
Comments: 13
Kudos: 18





	Gift Giveaway

As the synopsis states, I am hosting a Gift Giveaway for the Dramatical Murder fandom (All Media types except Re:Code because I haven't played it yet, but I will still write for Mizuki). The rules are as follows: 

1\. Comment below the writing prompt that you would like to see. So if you want a gift, you need to have a membership for Ao3 otherwise I can't gift it to you. If you are not a member, I will just post it here with the name that you add either in the comments or in the email. I am not excluding you. 

2\. It can be any genre with any pairing. But if I am not comfortable with the writing prompt, I will let you know. This could include topics such as incest (such as SeixAoba), lolicon (I am not doing anything underage!), and anything I deem to be too graphic.

3\. That doesn't mean that I won't do sex. It can be SFW or NSFW. As I said, it can be any genre, that includes different ratings (general all the way up to explicit).

4\. If it is posted in the comments, please do not judge other people's writing prompts, or else I will not write your writing prompt (if you have one posted). I will also delete the comment. I will not stand for cyberbullying of any kind.

5\. I will be deleting hate comments. This doesn't just have to be things from rule 4. This could be hate for the fic itself. Constructive criticism is one thing, but if you don't like something, don't read and definitely don't write to me to tell me about it.

6\. No rushing me. I will get to your prompts as soon as I can. I tend to procrastinate a lot. I also have ADHD which makes it hard to focus on something for a long period of time. Please understand that.

7\. There is a time frame for the prompts to get in by (Sept. 20th 2020) so if you don't ask for a prompt during this time, I'm sorry. I may start it back up again if it does well. 

8\. After the end date, I will still be writing the prompts that I was given as I do not see myself getting to all of them during the next month. 

9\. If you send a song prompt (a fic based on a song) please send the song to me as well. This is so I can listen to it if I do not know the song personally. This will also allow me to play the song on repeat in order to get a better understanding of it. 

Thank you!

This is a pretty dead fandom, and I want to help revive it in any way that I can. I will post a one-shot under these rules so you can see how I write. (It will be NSFW)

* * *

Aoba sat at the bar inside Black Needle as he waited for Mizuki to be done for the evening. He nursed his cup of sake, pouting slightly. He hadn't been able to spend any time with Mizuki since his team grew to be the biggest Ribsteez team in the Old Residential District. They had known each other for a while know when Mizuki found him fighting a small Ribstee team that thought that he was a girl due to his long blue hair.

He hadn't had time to cut it since he lost his job and apartment a few months back. He didn't want to move back in with his Granny since he knew that she would just worry about him. The only thing left that he had was whatever he had on him at the moment. That's why he liked Mizuki; the darker-skinned male let him crash at his place most of the time so he didn't have to squat somewhere. He also allowed him to drink free booze.

The sad thing was is that Aoba didn't have a spare key to Mizuki's apartment, which was right above the shop, so he always had to wait until he was done working in order to go up.

Over the talking of various patrons, he could hear the sounds of the tattoo needle in the back, right behind the bar. The bar was brand new. Mizuki just recently had it installed right after he got his liquor license. It had just previously been a boring old waiting room. Now it was lively with customers. Some of them came just for alcohol and not to get tattoos. Especially since Mizuki had a rule that if they drink too much, he will force them to reschedule. It deterred both drunks and bad tattoos.

Once the customer came out of the back with their new tattoo covered in plastic wrap, Aoba headed back there to find Mizuki still cleaning up the ink, needle, and chair. They had several tattoo chairs since there was more than one artist that works with him, but he's usually the one that his customers come to.

"Hey man," Mizuki said, pulling off his latex gloves.

"Yo."

"Just give me a moment to finish this up and we can head up."

Aoba smirked. "Yeah? And then what~?" A blush quickly overcame the tattoo artists' face, going all the way up to his roots. When he ducked his head, Aoba saw that it had also reached his ears and neck. He loved teasing this man. It was another reason why he liked to stay with Mizuki. He was so cute when he blushed. For someone a few years older than him, Aoba would have thought that Mizuki would be much more experienced with dirty talk.

That didn't mean that once he got into it, he didn't have one of the filthiest mouths Aoba has ever heard, but getting that out of him was the best part since Mizuki was surprisingly shy. Aoba chuckled with a coy smile.

"Not here, please," Mizuki begged, olive eyes shining with embarrassment. He looked over Aoba's shoulder towards the current separating the bar and the tattoo parlor. The last of the customers were slowly heading out for the evening. 

One of the bartenders called out that he was locking up and heading home. Mizuki sent out a shaky reply that Aoba found way to fucking cute for a twenty-one-year-old man. The eighteen-year-old, on the other hand, waited until he heard the lock click into place and the entire building goes dead silent before pouncing. He couldn't tell if it was just his libido or the alcohol running through his system but he was already hard and couldn't fucking wait to have Mizuki pounding him into next week. 

Lip locked, yet it didn't stop the high pitch squeak escape the other man. Aoba used it as an opportunity to force his tongue into his lover's mouth, licking every square inch that he could as he tried to undo the black leather belt holding up Mizuki's sinfully tight black leather pants.

"A-Aoba, hold on a minute," he stuttered as he turned his head to the side. This gave the bluenette access to that beautifully tanned throat. He kissed, sucked, bit, and licked the entire expanse of Mizuki's neck, causing him to moan. "W-wait, I still have to finish cleaning up." Aoba sighed deeply as he pulled away, pouting.

"Fine, but hurry up," he grumbled. "Can I also get the key to get inside?" he asked, still pouting.

Mizuki, still flushed, smiled and went over to where his red jacket was hanging up to grab the keys. He tossed them to Aoba who managed to catch them without fumbling for them. He went further back to where a hidden staircase led up to his apartment. It was the only one in this particular building, which was nice since Aoba didn't have to worry about nosy neighbors, noise complaints (either from them or about him and Mizuki). He unlocked the door and went inside.

It was a nice building surprisingly, covered in more of Mizuki's works that he wasn't ready to have down in the parlor yet. Or they were just for Mizuki's entertainment.

He went to the bedroom that was off to the side of the front room and plopped down onto the bed. He was still hard, but not painfully so. He palmed himself through his black jeans in order to stay hard. He pulled off his brown and black jacket and pulled his gray shirt up to his chin. He undid his pants and pulled his cock out of his underwear. He lazily tugged at himself as he waited for Mizuki to get done.

Thankfully, he didn't have to wait long. When Mizuki did show up finally, he nearly choked on his own tongue at the sight before him. 

"Y-you-!" he managed to say.

"Yes?" Aoba teased as he continued to stroke himself. He rolled his thumb around the tip to spread the pre that was starting to collect there. He pulled that same hand up to his face and licked his thumb clean, not minding in the slightest the taste of himself. A small voice in the back of his mind was trying to tell him that this wasn't a good idea, that he shouldn't be fucking his best friend that was letting him stay here. But a second, louder voice drown that first one out saying that if he was going to be staying here rent-free, he might as well pay in another way. Plus, he was a good lay.

The second voice won. Aoba sat up on the bed and looped his fingers in Mizuki's belt loops, pulling him closer so he could stand between Aoba's thighs.

"You started without me," Mizuki mumbled with another blush.

"I just wanted to be ready for you," Aoba explained. "Now, fuck me, please?" He batted his eyelashes at him, hoping to seduce him further.

Mizuki groaned as he crawled onto the bed. They both crawled further up in order to fit better. They started out with a few lazy kisses that quickly turned heated. Mizuki pushed his hands under Aoba's shirt to rub his hands across the entire expanse of his torso. His skin was so soft and smooth. And while he didn't look fit and strong, he knew just how well this young man could fight and hold his own. He also watched him play Rhyme a few times. He didn't like the game, but he noticed just how good Aoba actually is. He was one of the top players. He had a pretty big fan base actually.

"So soft," Mizuki mumbled, his mouth joining his hands on Aoba's chest. "So perfect." He licked one of the pink buds, teasing Aoba as payback for his actions down in the parlor.

"Ngh!"

A soft chuckle followed before he wrapped his lips around Aoba's nipple. It hardened under his ministrations. He continued this for a while before switching to the other one. More clothes were shed. Tongues licking everywhere in each other's mouths. Teeth clacking together but neither paid much mind to it. Not when Mizuki's hand was reaching for the lube, not even bothering to take off his fingerless gloves. Pouring more than necessary for Aoba's comfort, Mizuki reached down to stretch him open as much as possible.

Aoba's moan was swallowed as Mizuki's slick fingers finally found their mark.

"There it is," Mizuki teased as he relentlessly poked and prodded at the Bluenettes prostate. It didn't take long for Aoba to cum all over himself with Mizuki working him at both ends. They paused for only a moment to allow him to catch his breath before something far bigger than a few fingers were placed at his entrance. 

"Yes, fuck me, please.'

"Don't worry princess, I will. Just relax and I'll make sure you're not walking straight tomorrow."

The darker-skinned male pushed in all in one thrust, causing Aoba to scream silently. Olive eyes found gold before Mizuki started thrusting. He knew that the other liked it rough. He pushed his pale thighs up and towards his chest to make sure he pushed in as far as he could go. The slapping of thighs to ass and the shrill shrieks of Aoba filled the room. They overpowered the grunts falling from the olive-skinned man.

He pistoned his hips a few more times before pulling out and flipping Aoba onto his stomach. He gripped his thighs tightly and pushed back in. Another high pitched whine left his throat from the new angle.

"Yes, right there, right there! Mizuki!!!" He screamed as he came yet again. Mizuki fucked Aoba through his second orgasm until it bordered on overstimulation. Thankfully though, it didn't take him much longer to follow him over the edge.

They both collapsed in a heap of sweat, panting to catch their breaths. They basked in the afterglow of sex, even as the sweat cooled on their skin, making them sticky and gross. Plus they were still laying in their own jizz still.

"Gross, you forgot a condom!" Aoba whined as he playfully hit the other's chest. But it only caused him to chuckle

"I know you love it when I raw dog it."

And the sad thing was, Aoba couldn't deny it. It was a pain to clean up, but he definitely enjoyed the feeling of skin better than latex. They laid there only a little while longer before they each went to shower and bathe. After Aoba stepped out with a towel on his head, he saw Mizuki sitting on the bed, looking far more serious than he had ever seen him before.

"Hey man, what's up?" He asked.

"I was just thinking. About us."

Aoba chuckled. "You know it's never good when you think," he teased. This got Mizuki to roll his eyes. But after a moment of silence, he pulled Aoba closer to him and buried his face in his stomach. "Hey what gives?"

"I want to stay with you," Mizuki grumbled. "Not just as friends, but as lovers. I want to always see you the first thing in the morning and the last thing at night. I want to know when you are safe and happy, or when you are lost in this maze of a town. I want to do everything together with you, even if we are just being lazy in bed."

His mini-speech got Aoba emotional, as tears stung his eyes.

"Mizuki~"

"I love you Aoba, and I want to be your everything."

"You big dummy, come here." He brought tanned lips to his own as they kissed. Softly and sweetly. Something that Aoba didn't think either of them were capable of doing. 

Mizuki was the first to reluctantly pull away. "Let's go to bed, princess." This time, the nickname was spoken without lust, but instead, with all the love Mizuki held for the blue-haired man. He nodded, unable to talk around the lump in his throat. He was pulled gently into the arms of his new lover as they fell into a blissful night's sleep. Sadly, that was the last peaceful night either of them were going to get for a long time.

Because the very next day, when both of them were supposed to come home from working, Aoba never showed. Call after call to Aoba's coil went unanswered. Even as the days went by, nothing about Aoba's whereabouts ever came to light. At least, not until a month later when Mizuki got a call from Aoba's grandmother. Saying that he was found bloody and beaten. He was currently at the hospital with a severe head injury, but he could come as see him.

It didn't matter that Mizuki was supposed to have an appointment right then, he promised to reschedule before rushing to the Old Districts General Hospital.

"Aoba!" He cried out when he finally found his room. The blue-haired man sat on the bed looking horribly beat up. He rushed to his side.

"Aoba thank god you are okay, I was so worried about you!" He threw his arms around Aoba's neck and cried into his shoulder.

The other was strangely silent, causing him to pull away. "Aoba?" He questioned.

"I'm sorry, but... Who are you?"

* * *

I apologize for everything and nothing.


End file.
